Tyrant Fall
by Kerashana
Summary: The story follows Alara Arkvel, a young Asari who finds her life upside down. She must contend with a world with magic, and at the same time try to stop a Reaper before it destroys all life... or kills her. At the same time she must find her way in this strange land. Don't own Mass effect; its Boiware/EA. All i own is the OC world setting and characters. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

Thessia was burning. Three years ago, Commander Shepard first human spectre had warned everyone. The Reapers were coming.

No one had listened; they had dismissed it as delusions. Then the collectors had started taking human colonists. Shepard had warned everyone again.

Her mother had told her that the Reapers didn't exist, Alara had listened then. But something had told her that her mother was wrong.

The connections were there buried in the data, but she was barely a maiden, only forty this week, and Thessia was burning.

* * *

"Alara!" Called her mom as she burst into their apartment. She was in her body armor, bloodied, and breathing heavily.

Coming out from the couch where she was cowering, Alara rushed forward crying, "Mother."

As she embraced her mother, she could hear the sound of other Asari saying something about 'time'.

At this her mother softly pushed her back, "We don't have much time, hurry and put this on."

Alara looked at what her mother was holding and was shocked to see it was a suit of armor, nothing fancy, but at least it was something.

Hearing the sounds of explosions and gunfire getting closer, she nodded shakily, and quickly began to strip and put on the skinsuit, then the armor.

As she did this her mother moved over to display on the far wall. Opening it, she pulled out a case and a sword. They had belonged to her father, dead now for five years, the sword was a family heirloom from earth, a beautiful blade, longer than a short sword but shorter than a long sword. Her mother said it dated back to the renaissance of ancient earth and was a unique weapon, found broken with the remains of her father. Alara's mother had spent a small fortune retrieving it, and yet more to have it re-forged by hand and enhanced with all the advancements in metallurgy modern science could muster.

As the last peice of armor was finally secured, her mother gave her the blade and the case, "These are yours now, we have little time but remember what you learned about how to use them… I'm sorry baby, but 'm not sure I can protect you."

Nodding Alara opened the case and pulled out the N7 Crusader. She hadn't gotten to train with many weapons but the Crusader was one of them. Collapsing the gun she mag locked it onto her back then fastened the blade onto her belt behind her back.

Suddenly, another Asari poked her head in, "We're out of time."

Nodding, Alara followed her mother out.

* * *

As the made their way, the Asari Commandos led the small group of civilians, mostly children like Alara, through the ruins, but they were not alone. As well as several humans, two salarians, and a krogan. All with guns of their own, she could hear the sounds of fighting not far away, and no matter how fast they went, though it wouldn't be fast with this many people, they would not outrun what was coming.

It happened as they made it to a bridge that was still under Asari control, their pursuers caught up to them. Rushing across, everyone to shelter behind the barricades as those that could fight did.

Even Alara was pressed into service, to hold the bridge, it was the first time she ever shot at a living target, and at first she hesitated, but the more of these abominations she killed the easier it got.

Ducking back behind cover, Alara took the chance to catch her breath as she reloaded. It had been a long… day. She had gone to school come home and come home just as the ground fighting began; she hadn't slept since then. First it was from worry for her mother, then it was fear, cold fear that the reapers would get her.

Many of the defenders of the bridge had already fallen but the civilians had made it to safety... all except her. She would fight for Thessia, for as long as she could.

"All, units fall back." Came the call over the radio; but even as the call came, one of the Reapers descended towards the bridge. At the same time a large explosion detonated under the bridge.

Closing her eyes, Alara waited for the end. Which didn't come; after a few more seconds she opened her eyes. What she found was… nothing, or well more like a stone hallway with no windows and torches lighting it.

Looking around she only found a small crate of supplies, and… a door. Moving over to the crate Alara opened it, inside was a smaller crates of heat sinks, food, and other various supplies.

Pulling out a large duffle, Alara started putting as much as she could in it, food, heat sinks, spare parts, and anything that would fit. She then grabbed as many grenades as she could fit on her armor and the Heavy Pistol that was inside.

Wishing she had a helmet, and wondering where she was. Alara inspected the door. The first thing she noticed was that the door was made of wood. It was strange to see a door made from trees, but it was bound in iron and had some kind of writing above it.

Stepping back Alara activated her Omni-Tool and scanned the writing. To her surprise it was in the most common human language.

_Ye of great courage. Ye seekers of glory. Take not of the hoard; least the beast awakes._

Puzzling at the strange message, Alara strained to push the doors open. When they wouldn't move she stepped back and started gathering her focus. Releasing it in a sudden blast of Biotic energy at the door.

As the door slammed open, Alara fell to her hands and knees panting. Without an implant it took considerably more effort to use Biotics, and something that would be easy for someone with an implant was a monumental effort for someone without one. After catching her breath, she stumbled into the room.

What she found shocked her. The room was full of piles of gold coins, jewels, and other treasures. Slowly walking through the room she admired the treasures but was careful not to touch a thing.

As Alara neared the center of the room, she hear a deep rumbling voice proclaim, "Curiouser, and Curiouser. First a great flying beast of metal, and now… Tell me Mortal, what are you?"

Stopping, Alara looked around trying to find the source of the voice but when she couldn't find it she tentatively replied, "I-I am Asari… what do you mean… No, By the Goddess, No. T-the metal beast… was it black?"

"I have never heard of your kind, from where do you hail?"

Worry clouding her judgement, Alara snapped, "Thessia!" and pulled up an image of a Reaper on her Omni-Tool, "Is this, what the metal beast looked like?"

"Why do you worry so little one, it is far from here now?"

Collapsing to the ground, Alara started hugging herself, "Because, it is a Reaper. Their only purpose is to kill all sentient life, if one is here… I need to warn people."

"I think I begin to see… this Thessia, it is a planet not a kingdom. Am I right?"

Quivering, Alara nodded; then realizing who or whatever was talking probably couldn't see her, she said, "Yes."

Then out of the center of the chamber arose a great thing of scales and claws, shining teeth, and smoldering gold eyes. It was a dragon, strait out of human mythology and fantasy, nothing else could come close to describing it.

"Then tell me, little Asari. How did it get here?"

Unsure if she should run, or stay very, very still, Alara whispered, "There was an explosion, and I was here. I… I don't know how, or why."

The silver dragon cocked its head to the side ever so slightly, and regarded her, "Tell me, will you allow me to cast a working upon you? I wish to confirm something."

Gulping, Alara nodded.

As the dragon lifted one of its paws, Alara shuddered, its claws were as large as her, and looked sharp enough to cut through a Kodiaks armor like paper. The next thing she knew, she felt a wash of some kind of strange energy and the dragon nodded.

"I see you and this… Reaper of yours. You were willed through a hole in reality; you are no longer in your home dimension."

Hearing this, Alara was unsure of what to do, or say. It was so strange; she just couldn't wrap her mind around it.

Suddenly a large piece of cloth fell on her, "Take this cloak, it will help if you keep your heritage concealed for a time, and take a small bit of gold you will need it."

As Alara did as instructed the dragon continued, "I shall send you to Griphen Watch, it is the capital of the nearest kingdom. Seek out the lord, tell him of this Reaper, and if the guards stop you, tell them the golden eyed sage sent you."

Unsure of how much to take Alara filled a small pocket of the duffle bag with gold coins. She then put on the cloak. When she was done the dragon reached out a talon and she was gone.

* * *

Grumbling about how her life sucked, Alara trudged towards the city gates. The bag was far too heavy for her to easily carry, and half a mile was a long ways to go.

As she struggled along she heard a sound in the distance, looking back over her shoulder. Alara was terrified when she saw the Reaper slowly drifting toward Griphen Watch. The only good thing about it was that it was a great ways off and moving very slowly.

A few minutes later, she saw a group of riders galloping down the road towards her, even as they drew near she could tell they were human. As they slowed, one of the riders called out, "Clear the road traveler, we are on the kings business."

Chewing her lip Alara made sure the hood was pulled low and replied, "I have a message for your king, of the utmost importance."

Halting, the leader asked, "Who sent you?"

Chewing her lip, Alara replied, "I was sent by the Golden Eyed Sage."

Warily the leader said, "I see… does this message pertain to that… thing?"

Not even bothering to look where he was pointing, Alara nodded and said, "Yes."

Nodding, the leader motioned forward another rider as he brought his horse up next to Alara. "Then we have no time to waste, Harvad, take her bag." He then reached down and offered his hand to her.

* * *

Not too long later, Alara was being led into an enormous room, and trying to ignore the curious looks she was receiving even though she had her hood pulled low. Really it wasn't surprising; her stature was the same as a human child. Turning to the side, she was led into the halls, and to a smaller room, with maps and bookshelves all over the place as well as two men talking over a map sculpted onto a table.

The first was a young man, with rich brown hair, green eyes, and the features and build of a soldier. While the other was an old man, with wizened features, grey hair, a long flowing beard, and sparkling alert blue eyes.

"My lord, sorry to interrupt, but this traveler claims to know of this thing."

Turning to her, the young man said, "Thank you captain Thackery… Traveler, I would know the name of to whom I speak… I also like to see their face." His tone was mild but there was a definite tone of command in it that made Alara sure it wasn't a suggestion.

Very slowly she pulled back her hood, and said, "My name is Alara Arkvel, and the threat you face is most dire."

After a long silence, the old man cleared his throat and asked, "What do you mean a dire threat?"

"What you face is known to my people as a Reaper, sentient machines whose only goal is the eradication of all sentient life…" After a pause, Alara continued, "I can show you."

Nodding, the young man said, "Do so."

Very carefully Alara said, "I… can only show one person… and it's… kind of a personal thing."

Cocking his head to the side ever so slightly, the old man asked, "How so?"

Fighting back a blush and failing, Alara replied, "It's a… melding of the minds… temporary, but…"

Nodding sagely the old man said, "I think I begin to see, you have never done it before have you."

Fidgeting Alara mumbled, "No… I haven't."

"Then show me." The old man said as he walked over.

"Myrdn, are you sure that is wise?" Asked the young man.

"Rodrick, I doubt we have the luxury of being cautious here." Myrdn replied.

Kneeling down so he was eye level with her, Myrdn asked, "So what do i need to do Alara?"

Stepping forward so that their foreheads were touching, Alara said, "Clear your mind… and Embrace Eternity."

Everything went black… and then she was looking on Thessia not two days before the Reapers attacked. "This is my home, Thessia, capital of the Asari Republic, Founders of the Citadel Council."

The scene changed. The buildings were in ruins, and the sounds of war could be heard. Directing the image skyward, Alara showed images of the Reaper ships that dotted the sky. Then the image changed again to the bridge she had been defending, the Reaper forces could be seen swarming towards the defensive lines.

"This is what Thessia was like only a day after they came." And with that Alara broke the connection. Staggering back she collapsed to her knees, fighting to breath.

Once she had control of herself again, Alara looked up to see Myrdn looking at her appraisingly, "What can you tell us about these Reapers?"

Still breathing heavily, Alara said, "Not much, it should be the only one, and… um… they have some kind of mind control… um… right, it's called indoctrination. You saw the rest… oh and they travel through space."

"Space?" Rodrick asked.

"I think she means the void between planets." Myrdn said offhandedly.

Nodding, Rodrick turned towards a door, opened it and said, "Prepare the city for siege, call the war council, and get any wizards in the city to attend." Then closing the door, he asked, "What is its most likely purpose?"

"It… The Reaper will probably ignore you for now… it will deem you to primitive for culling… or it may just obliterate you here and now. It may also… try to figure out where it is before it acts." Alara said as she finally managed to gain her feet.

"I see… Myrdn, prepare a suitable reply in case it attacks. If it leaves us in peace for now, we must find ways to defend against it." Rodrick said, then turning to Alara, he said, "My thanks for your warnings, I will see to it you are rewarded."

As he finished there came a knocking from the door, "My lord, the war council is gathering."

Opening the door once more he nodded and said, "Good. Steward, please find my guest something to eat, and a room till this is sorted out." And with that he strode off.

When the steward looked over to Alara there was a brief look of shock on his face then he coughed and said, "Right this way miss, I will see that your things are taken to your quarters while you eat."

* * *

Looking out her window, Alara watched as the Reaper drew ever closer. _She couldn't save Thessia, why was she bothering to try and save this world? It would do no good._

Even as she heard the thoughts, she knew they were not her own.

"So… I guess this is what it's like to have a Reaper trying to indoctrinate you." Alara grumbled.

It was an odd feeling, a small pressure at the back of her head, but one that was undeniable and slowly growing.

Sighing, Alara closed the shutters and was about to try and get some sleep when there came a knocking at her door. With one last longing look at the bed, she moved to open the door.

"Yes?"

"Myrdn wishes to speak with you about the… thing." Said a young servant gesturing towards the now closed window.

"Reaper." Alara said, then sighed, "Lead the way."

Stuttering the servant said, "R-r-right, f-follow me."

* * *

As she walked into the room, Alara was surprised to see what seemed to be a very primitive chemistry lab surrounded by bookshelves and other workbenches. Myrdn was standing by one such workbench talking with two other robed figures.

Approaching them she asked, "You wished to see me?"

"Ah, good you're here. These are some of my fellow colleagues; Dedril, and Saria." As Myrdn said their names they nodded, "We have a few questions. The Reaper, what kind of defenses does it have?"

Nodding, Alara moved forward activating her Omni-Tool, "This is the Reaper. It is equipped with kinetic barriers… fields that are capable of stopping kinetic and thermal attacks… to a certain extent, but its threshold is beyond what even my people could easily do with our far more advanced technology."

"Hmm, what about raw energy?" Asked Saria.

"That would work, if you could generate enough of it, but the Reaper would be able to retaliate if not dealt a severe enough blow. Its weapons are power to destroy the city and castle in a manner of minutes." She replied skeptically.

Smiling, Saria nodded and said, "I'll get everything ready."

As she walked off Dedril asked, "This Indoctrination, you warned us about how does it work, how long does it take?"

Turning off her Omni-Tool, Alara shrugged, "I'm not sure. It is already happening can you not feel the pressure in the back of your mind? The Reaper is even now attempting to dominate, it may have already done so to some."

"I see…" Dedril said with a thoughtful look on his face.

Walking over to a bookshelf Myrdn retrieved something and made his way back. "Here, little one. Try this on and let me know if it helps."

Taking the ring from his hand, Alara looked at it quizzically, but took of the gauntlet on her right hand and slid it on her middle finger. It was too big; however to her great surprise it resized itself as it was set in place. Almost immediately, the pressure on her mind lessened and finally disappeared altogether.

Looking at the ring in shock, she whispered, "What? How… the pressure it's gone."

Smiling smugly, Myrdn nodded, "Good, good. You may keep the ring, it will protect from psychic intrusions."

"I… Thank you." Alara mumbled out as she replaced her gauntlet.

"No, thank you. We will call for you again if something comes up." Myrdn said as she left the room.

In the hall there was another servant waiting for her, with a sigh she asked, "Yes?"

"Lord Rodrick seeks your council." The servant said bowing, even as the servant did so, Alara could see hints of distaste in the servants expression.

"Of course, please lead the way." Alara said, ignoring what the servant attempted to hide from her.

The room she was led to this time was the same one she first met Rodrick and Myrdn in, probably a war room. This time however, Rodrick had a hand full of people with him looking over maps and models of the city. As she entered, Alara was waved over by Rodrick.

"Ah, good you're here." The king said to her, the addressing the rest of the room, "Lords, this is the one I told you of. Please give her your attention, as she tells us what we can expect from the enemy." As they all turned towards her, she couldn't help but to feel uneasy.

Taking a steadying breath, Alara activated her Omni-Tool and pulled up and image, the first of many.

Understanding the look of revulsion on their faces she began, "This is a Husk; they are the Reapers shock troops. They are created by taking humans, both living and dead, and impaling them on a device called a dragons tooth. They feel no pain, are usually found in large groups, and are little more than mindless killing machines."

When she was done with the orientation, one of the lords asked, "What are the most likely disposition of troops?"

Shaking her head, Alara couldn't help but feel like the little girl she was, "I… I don't know… probably Husks and indoctrinated slaves if we're lucky. If not… I just hope there are no Brutes or Banshees."

Nodding a short but stout, human stepped forward. Stroking his beard he said, "Aye, 'his'll beh a hard une. Me 'en me boys'll hav tah be holden the gates. 'ill need double the archers 'hough."

Nodding, Rodrick replied, "Do it Grizzel. Ardavar take the walls, the rest of you deploy in the city and castle." Nodding, the lords began to file out of the room.

Once they were gone Rodrick closed his eyes and asked, "Is it too much to hope the Reaper is alone?"

Weakly Alara replied, "I… I don't know… it would be nice… but…"

"It's a Reaper?" Rodrick half groaned, half chuckled.

Nodding, Alara left.

* * *

Returning to her room Alara began to meditate, there was so much to take in and she didn't really have time to take in all her options.

Here she was on an unknown planet, in a completely different dimension; with no way home… did she even want to go home? The war against the Reapers wasn't going well, would she be returning just to die? If so would it be better if she stayed here and made a place for herself?

After hours of contemplation Alara came to the conclusion the she had been guided here by… something… Fate? But whatever it was she was here so she would make the best of it.

Taking off most of her light armor Alara went to bed still wearing her skinsuit.

* * *

Feeling a gentle shaking Alara mumbled, "Just a few more minutes."

"Miss, lord Ridrick wishes to speak with you." Came an unknown female voice.

This shocked Alara awake. "I… I'll be ready shortly."

Chewing her lip the girl said, "Um… I have brought you breakfast and preparing the bath."

Nodding slowly, Alara said, "Thank you…"

"I… I was told I am to be your handmaid." The girl informed her.

Pausing at that Alara took a closer look at the girl. She was a brunette with eyes of jade and dark tanned skin. But what really stood out to Alara was the fact that she had ears and a tail.

Blinking, Alara asked, "Um… what race are you?"

Looking away, the girl said, "I… my race is Demi-Human… I am of the Nekorinma Clan."

Pursing her lips thoughtfully, Alara nodded, "Ok, what's your name?"

"T-Talisa." The handmaid replied.

Smiling Alara stood, "Ok, Talisa. Where's the bath?"

* * *

As Alara washed, she wondered how the day would play out. It wasn't like she could do anything, and the Reaper wouldn't be here until the evening.

Getting out of the bath Alara dried herself and then wrapped a dry towel around herself as she walked over to the table where her food was waiting.

Sitting down Alara ate as Talisa returned from cleaning her skinsuit and laid it out for her to dress when she was done.

* * *

As she made her way to the throne room, Alara checked over her gear. Short Blade, check; N7 Crusader, Check; M-5 Phalanx, check; Thermal clips, check; Kinetic barriers, nominal. The last thing Alara did was check over her Omni-Tool.

Walking into the throne room without her cloak on Alara managed to catch the attention of everyone there. Walking up to the throne she stopped about a three yards away.

"Thank you for coming." Rodrick said with a nod. "I would like for you to-"

Suddenly, one of the courtiers started jerking, and when he stopped his eyes were glowing a sickly orange.

_**I am Tyrant! Give me the Asari and I will not destroy your primitive city.**_

* * *

Yar!

So hey I've been working on this for a week or so and am making good head way in the second chap. Hope you guys like it.

Your review, I NEED THEM.

Please review, it will help me keep wind in the sails, and the fic alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Waiting for a response, the Reaper possessed courtier stood in the middle of the throne room.

As the other courtiers edged away or in some cases flat out fled, Rodrick strode forward past Alara and boomed, "We do not bow to Tyrants here, foul thing. Leave in peace, or in pieces."

_**Then you choose death**_; and with that, the courtier exploded in a spray of gore. Even as this was happening Alara say a shimmer in the air.

Stepping forward, she used her Biotics to pull Rodrick back. Nothing strong and weaker still for how little time she had to prepare it, but it did the trick.

As he stumbled back, Alara drew her Phalanx and fired.

Frowning as her shots took down the shield and cloak of an N7 Shadow; Alara dropped her Phalanx and pulled out her Crusader. With a final crack of thunder the assassins head exploded.

Scanning the room for more targets, Alara moved up to the dead N7 operative. When she was sure it was safe she collapsed her Crusader and replaced it on her back.

Bending down Alara checked the dead N7 over.

"What was that?" Asked Rodrick as he walked over to her.

Frowning Alara said, "An indoctrinated assassin from… where I came from. We will need to sweep the surrounding area for indoctrination boosters, and more assassins." She then began to strip the armor and equipment off of the dead human.

"Here," Rodrick said as he handed her the Phalanx.

"Thanks," Alara said as she collapsed it. She then picked up the N7's SMG and frowned, there wasn't much ammo for it.

As the guards moved forward to brag away the now naked corps, Rodrick told them, "Take what Alara has taken from the… assassin and leave it in her quarters."

With a salute, a bow of the head and the right arm being held across the body, one of the guards started bundling up the gear.

"Alara, come with me; I would speak in private." Said Rodrick as he started to walk away. Following him, she wondered what he had to say.

He led her out to a balcony and stopped at the rails looking to the horizon.

After a time he asked, "Is it your goal to find a way to return home?"

"No," Alara's immediate answer seemed to shock Rodrick; if the expression on his face was anything to go by.

"I'm surprised; most people would be frantic to return home." Rodrick said with a frown.

Shrugging Alara replied, "True, but most people didn't have their home… no their world burning around them."

Sighing Rodrick agreed, "True… and there are more of these… Reapers where you come from."

"Yes that too…"

"Do you have any plans then?" Rodrick asked.

Now it was Alara's turn to sigh, "Survive the Reaper… probably not. But if I do… I don't know."

"I see… you seem capable… well, let's focus on getting this mess sorted out first." Rodrick said as he pushed away from the rails, and started off again. This time he led Alara up to the top of a tower.

As they moved out onto the tower Alara was curious about what she saw. There were sixteen people evenly spaced in a circle with Myrdn in the middle of it.

Even as they stepped foot on the roof, the people began to float up into the sky chanting something even Alara's universal translator couldn't decipher.

When glowing energy began to form around them, Alara found herself remembering fanciful stories her father had told her about magic and other wondrous things… like dragons… and Demi-Humans…

_Where have I found myself… what's next an evil Necromancer obsessed with cheesy clichés?_

With the energy building, she turned to watch as Tyrant increased its speed, but even as it reached weapons range, a beam of deep blue energy sprang from the floating people and lanced into the Reaper shearing off a large section of its haul.

Jaw dropped, Alara could believe what she had just seen. With a single attack the Reaper had been left with a giant hole in it.

Immediately Tyrant began to rise and back away; just as the ground forces struck.

* * *

Rushing down into the castle proper, Rodrick started bellowing orders. Even as fighting was breaking out in the courtyard.

"Broken Crown! How did they get in?" Rodrick swore.

Stepping forward, Alara said, "Probably through indoctrinated agents. We need to find and disable any Indoctrination Boosters hidden in the castle, and city."

Turning to one of the many armored soldiers around him, Rodrick said, "Put together a squad, they are to go with Alara and aid her in finding and disabling any of these boosters that can be found."

Nodding the man, Alara recognized him as Thackery, turned to four heavily armored men, "Go with her, take no chances; kill anything and anyone who tries to stop you."

"Sir," they shouted banging their fists into their chests.

"We'll need a map." Alara said as the others continued on to the courtyard.

* * *

Not five minutes later they were standing over a pile of maps and blueprints.

Growling in frustration, Alara grabbed one of the maps and started scanning it into her Omni-Tool, then another and another until they were all scanned. She then started a program that would compile them into a 3-Dimensionally rendered map.

"We don't have time for this." Alara stated, "Are there rafters or rooms above the throne room?"

Frowning, one of the men nodded, "Yes, there is a whole crawlway network up there."

"Lead the way," Alara instructed as she began flash forging earpieces.

As they rushed along, Alara passed them out, "These are placed in the ear, they will allow us to communicate if we have to separate."

Hasenantly they complied, and fit them in. "Mic test, press on the it and say something."

"Testing."

"Understood."

"Blades, but this is weird."

"Stay focused."

"You're all clear," Alara said over the comms. Then without comes she asked, "Are we almost there?"

"Just up these stairs, Ma'am."

Nodding Alara began rushing up the stairs.

"Put your game faces on boys, no telling whats waiting for us."

Gritting her teeth, Alara found herself praying to anyone that would listen that nothing was there.

Her prayers were answered, if only in part, there was an active booster around the first bend of the crawlway but there was no one guarding it.

"I found one," she called over the comes. There was no way the soldiers would be able to get through these crawlways. "Beginning to disable it now."

"Understood."

As she worked, Alara could hear the sounds of combat from where she had left her escort. But this was a delicate process, and not something she dared rush.

When it finally shut down, she began dragging it back to the entrance to the crawlway. What she found there was a small pile of Husks, and one of her escort bleeding from a deep wound.

Moving over to the man, Alara activated her Omni-Tool and check the extent of the damage, it was bad, real bad.

"It was an honor, Ma'am, but I'm as good as dead. I can feel it."

He had blue eyes, "What's your name?"

He coughed, hard, "Giuse."

"Don't worry Giuse, you'll make it. Just stay here and make sure no one touches the booster." As she said this, Alara activated the medical function of her Omni-Tool and applied Medi-Gel to the wound. Almost immediately the Giuse sighed in relief.

Turning to the others, Alara took the time to show them how to disable the boosters.

"Round up anyone you can, servants if you need to. Show them how to disable the boosters, and get them to start searching." Alara said as she pulled up the 3D map of the castle.

"And you Ma'am?" Asked the leader of her escort.

After sometime studying the map she said, "I'm going to check the tunnels under the castle…" Taking a few moments to flash forge a Halo projector she handed it to the soldier. "This will project a map like mine, green button; on. Red button; off."

As the guard nodded understanding the basic instructions, Alara made her way down to the crypts.

* * *

The crypts where dark and horrible, it was really the only way to describe them. Pulling out her M-5 Phalanx Heavy Pistol, Alara activated the flashlight and its laser sight. Then switched out the heatsink and started down the dark hall.

Reaching the first chamber Alara stepped in only to find she was… zombies… really… Stepping into a steady shooters stance, she aimed at the closest and stroked the trigger. _That's one_, lining up another shot she stroked the trigger again, and again and again.

Taking out the other three, each with a round to the head, Alara ejected the spent heatsink, she would need to find a way to get more.

As she inserted a fresh heatsink, Alara swept the room, then continued on, keeping her eyes open for both undead, and Reaper forces.

Sometime later, she came across yet another group of zombies, this one fighting a group of Husks, and there behind the Husks was a booster.

Waiting for the combat to die down wasn't an option so Alara took cover behind a pillar and started shooting Husks. If nothing else, the zombies were slow and she could outrun the. But the Husks were not so easy to deal with.

After far too long for her liking the last of the zombies fell and she proceeded to shut down the booster.

The next room was huge and what she found there was a Brute flanked by two Marauders fighting a lone man in a black robe who was throwing lightning and dare she say it, necromantic energies at the Brute and its guards.

Carefully taking aim, Alara fired at the closest Marauder, taking its head from its shoulders in a spray of gore. Targeting the other one she fired only to hit its shields and make it turn to face her.

This proved to be its downfall because it wasn't able to see the black bolt of energy thrown at it.

As it slumped to the ground, she was already switching to her N7 Crusader, and opening fire on the Brute.

It only took the two rounds fired at it, to finish it off, and as it fell the robed man immediately moved to the altar at the back of the room.

As she moved up, Crusader aimed at the figure, Alara saw him pick up a strange box. He then turned to her, "Stand down; you know not what to have found yourself in the middle of."

Firming her stance, Alara replied, "And you know not what has been unleashed upon your world. Explain yourself and maybe we can work together."

After a long moment of silence, He replied, "I cannot risk it." As he said this he began to fade away.

Without a moment's pause, Alara fired at his leg hoping to stop whatever was happening, but alas it was too late.

Moving up to the altar, she checked to see what had been taken but the only thing that had been taken was the box.

* * *

On her return trip, Alara struggled through dragging the deactivated booster up to the other one and collapsed breathing hard.

As she lay there trying to catch her breath a group of ten soldiers made their way into the chamber. When they found Alara laying on the floor the leader stopped them, "Are you okay Ma'am?"

Slowly standing, Alara nodded, "Yes," pointing at the two boosters she continued, "Just… they're heavy."

Nodding at them the leader said, "Not to worry… this make twenty of them."

Cringing Alara asked, "How many Indoctrinated?"

"No telling."

* * *

When they made it to the ground floor again, Alara found the throne room hand been turned into a triage center with people in robes making their way around and… healing who they could… with prayers.

Grumbling about how weird this world was, Alara made her way to where Rodrick was sitting as someone bandaged a wound.

When he noticed her, Rodrick waved her over. "So, what news do you have for me?"

Collapsing against the wall near where he was sitting she said, "By the Goddess, twenty boosters… and some strange man in the crypts… he took something, a box of some kind. I tried to stop him… but he got away. Some kind of fade away…"

"Thoradin bleeding heart!" Rodrick swore as he stood and hurried off.

Closing her eyes, Alara rubbed her forehead, "Miss, are you alright?"

Opening her eyes Alara, looked up to see a young priest smiling at her.

Sighing Alara said, "I… I have a headache and haven't eaten in far too long."

"I'll see what I can do." He said, before turning and leaving her to her thoughts.

He seemed young for a human, and had oddly pointed ears… Closing her eyes again, Alara promised herself, she would learn about the races and peoples of this world first chance she got.

Hearing the footfall of someone in armor headed her way, Alara opened her eyes again and looked up to see a huge human make his way to her.

As he came to a stop over her he spoke, "The King informed me you were to be asked about how to dispose of the… of Tyrants forces."

Looking bleakly up at him, she just wished she could crawl into her bed and ignore everything… but she was her and she had to be the one to deal with it. No one else would know how.

"Burn the corpses… a scorched earth policy I think it's called?" Alara began tentatively.

"Burn the corpses tell nothing remains. Yeah that would be it." The man said.

"Ok… um?" She queried.

"Knight Guardian Barret of Hailsorm." Barret replied.

Nodding Alara continued, "Then Barret, as far as the corpses go a scorched earth policy is best, do not risk any piece of them remaining. As for the Tech…" she trailed off at his bewildered look.

After a moment's pause she tried again, "The devices, and any piece of the Reaper that may have fallen when it was hit by the… mages," she found herself stumbling over the word but only a little for which she was proud. "Gather them up, find a secure place to store it all and have it heavily guarded while i try and figure out a way to safely dispose of it… Myrdn will probably need to supply the guards with something to protect the mind to insure no one is indoctrinated."

As she finished the priest returned and handed her a bowl of soup, nothing fancy, but it would have to do for now. "Thank you."

"Not at all, is there anything else you need miss?" He asked when Alara shook her head in the negative he left them for their talk.

"You should probably go rest, you look exhausted." Barret offered his hand to help her up.

"I… Yes, just… if something comes up let me know." She said as she took his hand.

As he pulled her up as if she weighed nothing, Barret frowned, then shook his head, and walked away.

* * *

Returning to her room, Alara immediately started stripping down to her skinsuit. "Oh, thank Neskara your safe."

Turning to look at the door she had come through, Alara saw Talisa standing in the doorway with a relieved look on her face. Then it turned to a frown. "Is something wrong?" She asked as she stepped into the room closing the door behind her.

Feeling her eyes tear up, Alara nodded, "I… I'm just a child! How… How am I supposed to destroy a Reaper? How… How am I going to live in this world? I don't want to go back… but… but I, I just don't kn… o… w…" She trailed off as she began to cry.

"Shhh, shhh, its ok. I will help you. You will find your place in time. Just have faith." Talisa soothed as she wrapped her arms around her.

As Talisa guided her to her bed, she could make out the prayer Talisa was whispering under her breath.

"Neskara, Lady of the Wood, Lord of Hunters. Look after this lost child, guide her down the forest trails. Make swift her feet and silent her step as she hunts her prey."

Alara fell asleep a short time later, in the arms of Talisa as she gently rocked back and forth.

* * *

The next day Alara woke to the smell of fresh bread, and the song of birds. Opening her eyes she found a dress laid out for her on one of the dressers. It was a light blue to complement her dark blue skin.

Struggling out of bed, she winced at the pain. Looking down Alara found she had bruises all over especially on her arm and shoulder where she had braced the crusader. It may have been a powerful weapons… but it was a powerful weapon, in a childs hands and she just didn't have the conditioning to handle it… yet. Gingerly Alara got out of bed and made her way over to the table.

Sitting down she began to eat, it was good; a spiced porridge, bread, eggs, and sausage. As she was finished eating Talisa returned carrying a small bundle of cloth.

"Oh, good you're awake. The King would like to see you at your earliest convenience." Talisa said as she set the bundle down with the dress.

Looking down at herself, Alara sighed and made her way to the small adjoining room that held the bath.

Stripping out of her skinsuit, Alara slipped into the hot water with a sigh of contentment. She could feel the pain slipping away.

When Alara got out of the bath she investigated what was in the small bundle Talisa had brought in.

What she found was an assortment of undergarments. She picked a bright red set and quickly dressed. To her surprise they fit perfectly… how had Talisa find something that fit so well?

Pondering that, Alara strapped on her short blade and stepped into the hall to find Talisa waiting for her. "This way, My Lady."

Following Talisa, Alara couldn't help but wonder what Rodrick wanted with her… and in a dress too… it was nice to be in… well mostly normal clothes again. But she couldn't shake the feeling that she was going to have to get used to wearing armor. As they approached the door Talisa broke off and moved to stand off to the side as she strode into the throne room.

To her surprises, everyone turned to her as she entered the room. Pushing down sudden anxiety, Alara boldly strode towards the throne.

"You requested my presence?" She asked as she came to stop a yard from the throne.

Standing from his throne, Rodrick replied, "Yes; I am honor bound to reward you, not only for my life but for the aid you have given my kingdom. No reward I can give would be enough to show my gratitude or the gratitude of my people, and so I offer you this; Take the mantle of knight of this realm, stand with us against the darkness, and you shall stand with you against this Reaper… this Tyrant."

Standing there shocked Alara struggled to process what Rodrick had just said? It was an honor, it was a burden, but it would also be a blade against Tyrant… if she could… if she could aid this kingdom, arm them, and even ally them with others, maybe, just maybe they could beat the Reaper… it would already be too late to do something preemptive now, they would need to fortify… to prepare.

Kneeling Alara bowed her head.

Hearing the rasp of steel on steel, Alara felt the flat of a sword laid on her shoulder, then moved to her other shoulder. As this happened Rodrick proclaimed, "Ye foreign to the land, learn of her past and better her future. Ye young or old, be brave of heart and unwavering. Ye of steel and magic, be ye of flesh or of Æther. Seek the righteous path, in all things serve the people, uphold your honor, and the honor of your lord. Stand fast against the long night, and uphold the right and just laws of the realm. Ye born of another land rise now, Knight-Errant of the Crown."

As he finished a pulse of… energy swept over Alara and faded away, leaving something behind. Standing, she tried to place the power, it wasn't Biotics, of that she was certain but still something about it resonated within her.

"I regret having to press you into service just after your knighting but I task you with the safe disposal of the Reaper artifacts we have gathered." Rodrick told her then with a wave dismissed her.

* * *

Stepping out of the throne room, Alara found Talisa waiting for her.

"My lady, congratulations." Talisa said with a bow before falling in step behind Alara.

"I… I need to think for a while… please bring me some tea."

"Right away."

The first thing Alara did when she returned to her room was to struggle out of the dress, leaving her in nothing but her red panties. After that, she started shifting through the things she… liberated from the dead N7 operative.

What she found amazed her, not only did the operative have the omni-tool she had expected, but the operative also had an OSD.

Setting the probably encrypted OSD aside, Alara grabbed the Omni-Tool and activated it. To her great surprise there was a process on it stuck in standby. Cautiously, Alara slowly activated it. What she found left her both terrified, and awed.

"_Query: Where is the Operator-Natasha?_"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

"Ahhh!" Alara cried out as she read the message, at the same time she fell onto her back and the Omni-Tool was sent up into the air. Only to have it come down, and land on her face.

After managing to regain control of herself, Alara picked up the small bracelet that made up the physical components of the Omni-Tool and glared at the blinking text screen.

"_Query: Where is the Operator-Natasha?_"

Slowly Alara typed in 'Indoctrinated, Dead.'

"=_="

"_Query: Is this Geth; to serve you?_"

_What was this, weren't the geth supposed to be bad… and…_ as she pondered this she suddenly had an idea. _Not in Citadel Space…_

Turning on the Omni-Tools audio, Alara asked, "I… um… please?"

"What is your designation?" The Geth asked her.

"I… My name is Alara Arkvel."

"Processing; Alara Arkvel, daughter of Asari Commando Karosa Espalona, and N7 Operative Flint Arkvel. Status: Civilian; Note: has some military training. Age: Forty… Correlating Data, Error. Current Residence: Thessia… We do can not connect to the Extranet. Query: Have Reapers destroyed com buoys?"

Alara very carefully didn't think about why the Geth knew so much about her, and seized her chance. "You see… somehow we're in a different dimension… and the Reaper; Tyrant came here the same way. I… I could really use your help."

The Geth was quiet for a long time, then it replied, "What can we do?"

Picking up hard drive, Alara asked, "What's on Natasha's OSD?"

"Blueprints, observations, ideas, and mission details." The Geth informed her.

"Ok… will you help me show some people how to safely take apart Reaper Tech, and then oversee it?" Alara asked as she started going over the Shadows armor. It was in fairly good condition, only needing minor repair, and a new helmet, not that she would need one on this planet… but maybe a hood?

As Alara moved on to examining, the sword the shadow had, Talisa returned with the tea. Placing it on the table, she looked over at the blade."May I see that blade?"

Shrugging Alara, handed her the sword as she got up and headed over to sit at the table."Um… is there a reason you're naked?"

Blushing, Alara shrugged, "It's comfortable?"

Sighing, Talisa went back to examining the blade, While Alara picked up her tea then frowned, "Geth… What do I call you?"

Even as a curious frown was forming on Talisa's face the Geth replied, "We are called Gestalt."

Nodding, she then asked, "Can you help me change the N7 Shadow armor? I would like to work a hood onto it, maybe some more armor, and scale it down to fit me. My current armor isn't really meant for combat."

"Depending on materials available, we can do it. we can easily help you scale it down now, with what is at hand but adding armor will require an Omni-Forge." Gestalt informed her.

Setting down her tea, Alara stood and walked over to where she left the Omni-tool and the armor. Picking up the Shadow armor, she said, "Ok, let's add a hood as it's resized. Where do I begin?"

Talisa watched with a curious awe, as Alara followed Gestalts instructions, and reshaped the armor, changing its color from black to a white and silver, as a hood was added, and it was taken down multiple sizes in a matter of minutes.

When it was finished, Alara stripped out of the underwear she was wearing and dressed in the skinsuit and armor.

As she dressed Talisa asked, "So, you're an Artificer?"

After a pause, Alara shook her head, "No, I…"

Frowning deeper, "Than what training do you have?"

"I… I have twenty years of standard schooling, um… five years of basic weapons training… with guns, ten years light training with my father's sword," she gestured at the blade, "Some survival training, and… light Biotic training."

"But?" Talisa asked seeming to since Alara's hesitation.

"But…" Alara started then trailed off.

"Alara Arkvel; Age: Forty. Subject still pre-maiden phase." Gestalt picked up.

Raising an eyebrow, Talisa asked, "Meaning?"

"I-I-I'm just a child… I… How can I be a knight of the realm… I don't even know the name of the kingdom, of the continent, of the world. The only reason I killed the indoctrinated N7 Shadow… Natasha, was luck." Alara whimpered out. She hadn't finished dressing but after that proclamation she began to sink to her knees.

Before she collapsed to the ground, Talisa wrapped her in a hug, "Shhh, shhh, it's ok." As Alara buried her face in Talisa's chest, Talisa continued in a soft reassuring voice, "You know, you know more than most of the people of this land. You shouldn't worry so much… You… I… It is time I returned to the path, I have wandered the forest for too long."

"Wha…?" Alara began however she was cut off as Talisa moved over to where she had placed Natasha's sword, "May I borrow this blade?"

Nodding mutely, Alara worked up the courage to say, "I… Keep it."

It wasn't until several minutes had passed, that Alara finally had some measure of herself again.

"Gestalt… If we get the resources… how hard would it be to make a… what did you call it… Omni-Forge?" She asked as she finished dressing and began to arm herself.

"Yes."

Then something occurred to her, "Can you make a smaller portable one… for now? I don't really have a home."

"Yes."

Nodding she picked up Natasha's Omni-Tool and left her room. The first thing she would need was to get help to disassemble the boosters and anything else Tyrant left behind.

However, with no idea who to talk to about this, she just headed to where the Reaper tech was left.

* * *

Alara found herself wandering the halls of the castle trying to find just where the tech had been left. it was during this that she came across Barret.

"Ah, Dame Alara, it is good to see you… If I may ask, why are you wandering the halls?" Sir Barret asked as he approached.

Taking a breath, she answered, "I… I was looking for where the Reaper Tech in being stored. I need to see what all I'm dealing with, and I think I'm going to need some engineers. If you have any to spare."

"What now?" Barret asked with a raised brow.

"Um… Artificers… I will require the aid of one or two of them… the more the faster I can get the work done, and we can be sure they won't reactivate." Alara informed him.

Nodding, Barret said, "The storehouse is outside the castle for greater protection. If you wish I can show you where."

Nodding Alara began following him.

It was as they were passing into the courtyard that Alara saw Talisa enter a sparring ring with none other than King Rodrick.

"What's going on?" Alara asked as they neared the main gates.

Glancing over Barret replied, "Hmm? Oh, it looks like the cat seeks to free herself from her obligations."

"What do you mean?" Alara asked as she looked over her shoulder.

"Not sure, something about being a Priestess of Neskara. Come along, it isn't too far."

Nodding she followed him for another few minutes, then he said, "This is it. I will talk to the King about finding suitable help."

Nodding Alara approached the Warehouse; it was a wooden box, no elegance, no innovation, just brute practicality. The visible corners had three soldiers guarding them, and there were four at the door. As she reached the door, one of the soldiers stepped forward.

As he stepped forward, Alara heard him mumble, "Blue, small like a child, strange tentacle things instead of hair…" Clearing his throat he said, "Dame Alara, we were informed you would be coming. Please be careful." Frowning, Alara nodded and headed in.

The inside of the warehouse was light with, Alara sighed, "So primitive…" torches. The indoctrination boosters were neatly placed on shelves against one wall, while the weapons, and thermal clips retrieved from the Reaper forces were placed on tables about the room. Finally against the back wall were plates of metal, the biggest of which had to have come from Tyrant.

Moving to the tables Alara looked over the weapons, there were five Phaeston Assault Rifles, but most of the weapons were the arm cannon gun thing the cannibals used. They would be safe enough to leave for now. Moving over to the boosters, she asked, "Gestalt, these should be the first thing we take care of, then I'm not sure."

"Scanning." As Gestalt said this data started appearing on Natasha's Omni-Tool. "Agrees, ten of these will supply the needed components to make an Omni-Forge. Only two will be needed for a smaller portable version. Advise complete disassembly."

"Agreed," Alara said, as she moved over to a table with Cannibal guns on it, then she stopped and moved over to the door. "Um… can I maybe get some help moving things?"

The same guard she had talked to earlier nodded to two of the guards at the door, "Help Dame Alara."

Nodding they entered, and looked around. The one on the right let out a low whistle, "Never seen anything like this…"

As the one on the left elbowed the one on the right Alara moved over to the tables, "I need these," she indicated the Cannibal gun things, then pointed at a corner of the room that was empty, "Moved over there, be careful, but just stack them like… lumber."

Nodding, they began to do so, as Alara struggled to get one of the boosters to the table they were clearing. Once she got it there she frowned, there were no chairs… Looking at the dirt of the ground she began to grumble.

Grabbing the booster Alara was just about to start dismantling it when someone entered. Looking up she found herself looking at another short human like Grizzel, except his huge beard was red and missing patches.

"Ah, there ya are. I've been informed I am to allow you the use of my workshop for as long as you need it." He paused and eyed the booster, then shrugged moved up and shouldered it. "Names Jack, Jack Stonehammer."

Nodding, Alara fidgeted then said, "I… I need two of them for now."

With a non verbal confirmation he moved over to the shelves and grabbed a second one. "This way lasse, ye boys cen stop movin' those by the way."

Following Jack, Alara found herself being led to a small compound next door. Small being a relative term, with the structure made from stone and going up a good eight stories. She could also hear the sound of hammers striking metal.

Entering the compound Alara saw the reason for the sounds, forges, ten of them. All being worked by more of these short humans… no by dwarves. They had to be dwarves, they fit all the stereotypes laid out for them, and if there was magic, and even cat people. Well why not dwarves and elves?

Jack led her to the central building, then up some stairs to a room that could be called nothing but a workshop, and then even then… only barely.

"Sorry 'bout the mess, it'll be cleaned up shortly. My daughter tends tah be a bit haphazard in her work." Jack informed her as he placed the boosters on one of the workbenches before clearing it off for her. "I'll go get her, ye can go ahead and start whatever it is ya need tah do."

As Jack walked away, Alara debated stripping down to her skinsuit but even if it was comfortable, and how she preferred to work with these kinds of things, it would be awkward to explain.

Grabbing a stool from across the room, Alara sat at the workbench. Placing Gestalt down she began to disassemble the thing with occasional directions from Geth.

* * *

The boosters… no the IB were surprisingly simple to take apart, if complicated in their use. As she stripped it Alara made stacks of different thing, casing, circuit boards. The Eezo proved harder to deal with needing a special container flash forged to hold it, But as she worked she would make sure to scan each piece and compile a complete record of the dismantling.

As she worked Alara heard the door open and close, "So, you're the Knight, we're to be helping? …What are you wearing…"

Stopping what she was doing, Alara looked down and let loose a whimpering 'Eeep,' at some point she had stripped down to her skinsuit without realizing it, and she had even decided not to do so. And yet here she was in nothing but her skinsuit… well not quite… she even had that stripped down to her waist.

Blushing furiously, Alara fumbled until she had her skinsuit completely back on, then she turned and stammered, "I-Uh-Um… sorry, it's kind of a habit. I… um… I'm Alara Arkvel… it's nice to meet you…"

"Ah…" The person who entered was short, just a little shorter than Alara's four feet three inches. She was broad of shoulder but not to much so, with a frame the looked solid. Her hair was a blazing red, and she had deep brown eyes. "I'm Dis Stonehammer. It is good to meet you Dame Arkvel."

"Please, just Alara. I… um… I'm sorry to impose like this." She said still blushing.

"Not at all, I really need to clean this place up anyways." Dis said waving off Alara's worries.

"Alara-Dame, you should finish disassembling the booster. We are unsure what will happen if it is left for too long."

Looking to the side for a moment, Alara looked back at Dis and said, "Right, um… Dis, this is Gestalt, a Geth…"

"Okay…" Dis said as she moved to start straightening up her workshop. "What's a Geth?"

Returning to her work, Alara listened as Gestalt replied, "Geth is a Khelish word that translates to Servant of the People. We are a consensus based Artificial Intelligence."

"So you're… what a construct?" Dis asked.

"Elaborate."

"An artificially created being, like a golem. It's not uncommon for such things to obtain a soul after a while." Dis explained.

"Forming Consensus… Agreed this is an acceptable term for what we are. Query; do we have a soul?"

Biting her lip Alara had to struggle not to freak out and try to destroy Gestalt right there and then.

Dis on the other hand looked at the active Omni-tool thoughtfully, "It's hard to say, and has been debated for centuries… That is if what Constructs gain is truly a soul. But, it is my opinion that the very ability to ask such questions means that, even if you don't have a soul, you are … forming one. For lack of a better term. The soul is after all made of the Ego, the Id, and the Super Ego. So in short, you are the only one who can decide if you truly have a soul or not. Through action and purpose."

"We will seek consensus on this subject."

"Hmm," As Alara finished with the booster she moved on to the other one. hopefully, it would be easier now that she knew how. "Gestalt, how hard would it be to construct a body? A um… platform I think you call it?"

"The frame and armor would be the hardest. The amount of materials it would require being high, the synthetic muscles, and internal components could be created with the use of the portable Omni-Forge you plan to construct. But would still require the base materials."

As she finished removing the outer casing of this booster she said, "Understood, please… hmm, how long would it take for you to design a platform capable of… well both engineering and combat, something sturdy? With the ability to repair itself?"

"We have such a design already; we shall endeavour to optimize it now."

* * *

After a few minutes of work, Gestalt said, "We have reconfigured the design for a Juggernaut to fit the role of standalone platform, uploading schematics and raw components needed for Omni-Forge."

As Alara pulled up the blueprints of the new platform, the 'AgiosVasi' was as noted a derived from the Juggernaut. It was however had much heavier armor, and the hardware specs were higher than anything Alara had ever seen.

"If yer just needin' the skeleton and armor plates. My brothers could probably hammer them out in a day or two." Dis said startling Alara, "Though, I'll have to ask you to keep yer clothes on."

Alara couldn't help the 'Eeep' that escaped her lips as Dis said the last part, considering where she found Dis' hands. Blushing, she said, "I-I. Here." She reached out and grabbed the Omni-Tool that housed Gestalt. "Take Gestalt with you, he can direct them in proportions, and material."

As Dis reached out and took the Omni-Tool, she grumbled fine, even as Alara quickly slipped back into her skinsuit.

_I really need to break this habit…_

Grumbling as she got back to work, Alara sighed when she heard the door close. With Dis gone she could get back to focusing on work. After all, the Omni-Forge would be of great use to her.

Putting the last piece aside, Alara leaned back and stretched, her back sore from sitting for so long. As she did this she started grumbling again and picked up her completely discarded skinsuit. With a heavy sigh, she quickly put it back on and started putting her armor back on.

When she was finished Alara looked at the clock on her Omni-Tool, then sighed and ignored it, she would have to set it to the planets time. As she took her first step towards the door, it opened and in stepped Talisa.

Blinking Alara took stock of what she saw. The first thing that occur to her was that Talisa was actually quite young, if Demi-Humans aged anything like normal Humans did she would be… _seventeen? That was right, right?_ It was hard for Alara to keep human ages strait sometimes. She had a dark tan skin, not black so much as golden brown, piercing jade eyes, and her long brunette hair was up in a bun.

Alara found she wasn't surprised when the best way to describe Talisa's physique was like that of a hunting cat, she was taller than Alara… and had a hefty amount of cleavage. What she wore was completely different from the plain dress she wore earlier. It was a suit of chainmail with leathers and furs worked into it and a symbol of a mailed fist crossed with a spear over a tree prominently displayed in several places on her outfit. There was also a book hanging from a chain from her right hip, and the blade Alara had given her hanging from her left.

"Um… Talisa…" Alara trailed off blankly.

"The path I must walk has become clear to me now. I am here to serve you to the best of my ability," Talisa said as she dropped to a knee. "For five years I have wandered from the path, now I return to it."

Frowning Alara asked, "Um? What are you talking about?"

After a short time longer Talisa stood once more, moved forward, and wrapped Alara in a tight hug. "I was… My people… the… My people honor Neskara, it is tradition to train the best hunter of the generation… no um… The best hunter out of all the children of a clan is chosen at a young age and is trained to be a Priest of Neskara…"

Letting going of the hug, Talisa continued, "I was chosen and trained from age seven. But… my people were attacked and killed. It was Rodrick that saved me… I owed him a life debt… But he told me, if I could ever beat him in armed combat, he would consider my debt fulfilled. It was an old and mostly forgotten tradition of my people, but it was something he insisted on… I… Thank you."

"What… I didn't…" Alara began but was cut off by Talisa.

"You did indeed help me. I had forgotten the purpose of the Priests of Neskara, I had given up hope or will to live free. That is until you came here. You helped me see that I AM needed." Even as she finished speaking Alara's stomach rumbled.

"..."

"When was the last time you ate?" Talisa asked her in a tone not dissimilar to one her mother would use.

"Um… This morning… why what time is it?" Alara asked with a light blush.

"Darkness fell sometime ago… Come on let's find you some food, I have already brought your things here," Talisa said shaking her head as she led Alara out of the room and to the dining hall.

* * *

As they entered the Stonehammer dining hall they were greeted by happy laughter and song. Looking around Alara noticed Dis waving to her. Nudging Talisa she said, "Lets sit over there…"

Looking over Talisa frowned, then started to smile, "Yes."

Sitting down, Alara started serving herself.

"Ah, it's good you've finally joined us for supper," Dis began, only to cut herself off along with everyone else in the hall, as One of the bards stepped on a table.

"Our ancient home, ye glittered bright."

"Our ancient hall, ours by right."

"With halls bright, and tunnels deep."

"Where my ancestors sleep."

"Oh, My home, long lost."

"Oh, My home, never forgot."

"In the dark we delved too deep."

"In the dark where dragons sleep."

"Greed, our final sin."

"Greed, doomed us from within."

"Oh, My home, long lost."

"Oh, My home, never forgot."

"In the darkness the dragon wakes."

"In the darkness the dragon takes."

"The roar rang loud."

"The roar rang deep."

"Oh, My home, long lost."

"Oh, My home, never forgot."

"Run ye child, the dragon wakes."

"Run ye child, the dragon takes."

"Raise ye axe, the dragons at the gate."

"Raise ye axe, the dragons will not wait."

"Oh, My home, long lost."

"Oh, My home, never forgot."

"Run ye fool, the gate is lost."

"Run ye fool, we must defend at any cost."

"Raise ye hammer, protect the forge."

"Raise ye hammer, protect the gorge."

"Oh, My home, long lost."

"Oh, My home, never forgot."

"Raise ye blade, knife and sword."

"Raise ye blade, it's found the horde.

"The halls are lost, retreat at any cost."

"The halls are lost, but will never be forgot."

"Oh, My home, long lost."

"Oh, My home, never forgot."

"Seek ye, fame, glory, or fortune."

"Seek ye, home of our clans misfortune."

"Raise ye heart, ye fist, for one day we will retake the forge."

"Raise ye hammer, ye axe, ye sword."

"Tis' an insult we cannot afford."

As the ballad came to an end, Alara found she understood how these people felt. To loose ones home… to be cast out. Though in her case she did not mind, it was something that was new, something she had never heard of.

It was only then that Alara finally realized that for all its hardships, pressure, and demands, she was actually enjoying living on this world, even if there was a Reaper trying to kill her, and apparently no one had thought of indoor plumbing. It was a feeling she had only felt around her mother and father, a sense of belonging. A feeling that she hadn't felt since her father had died.

"Tis a somber song, but we sing it. Tah remember our lost halls, tah teach the young. Greed 'ill lead tah the doom o' all." Turning, Alara found it was Jack who had spoken.

"Maybe, but it is important to remember. The flames, the dead, and all that was lost as your home was taken from you." Alara said as she stared at her food.

After a long moment of silence a new song was stuck up, a bawdy tune of taverns and ale.

"Cheer up, we will be haven' our home back. An' if you be needin' help just ask."

Smiling wanly, Alara shrugged, "I have no home to return to, and even if i did. I'm happier here, then I was there…"

Picking up her plate of food, Alara left.

* * *

"Great, now where's my room."

* * *

Please leave reviews. Also working on a Codex for new terms and things; will start posting when I have some done.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

Alara awoke to the sound of metal striking metal, after only a moment to process the sound she recognized it as the sound of forges being worked.

Looking out her window she grumbled about it not even being light out yet, but dressed all the same, instead of her armor she put on the simple green dress that was laid out at the foot of her bed.

"Ah, you're awake Alara." Talisa said as she closed the door behind her. "Here, I brought breakfast."

After they ate, Alara returned to the workshop to begin constructing the Portable Omni-Forge. Though once she got a look at the schematics, she realized 'portable' was a very relative term. It may be portable but it was something that would have to be set up to be used and didn't easily lend itself to portability. With a sigh she began construction.

Alara finished, around midday, and was waiting for the rest of the IB to arrive when Dis made her way in carrying Gestalt and followed but a group of dwarves carrying a pair of crates.

"Oh, good you're here." Dis said as she noticed Alara, "Thanks you can leave it there."

As the other dwarves left, Dis opened the crate, "Take a look."

The gleaming armor and frame of a large Geth was sitting in the crate waiting for the next step in it's construction. The second crate was filled with a variety of materials.

"Um… how much Eezo will you need?" Alara asked as she looked over the AgiosVasi blueprints.

"The Element Zero from four Indoctrination Boosters is sufficient, five would be optimal."

With a sigh Alara nodded, "Five it is then." As she said this the first of the IB's arrived. Four of them in total. "Dis… I'm going to need your help."

For the next hour Alara taught Dis how to disassemble the IB, and it wasn't long before she was working on one of her own.

As they worked they were interrupted by a knock on the door, "Yeah, come on in." Dis called.

"Um… I was informed I could find Dame Arkvel here." Squeaked out a young man as he laid eyes on the room.

"Yes? What do you need?" Alara asked as she turned from her work.

"I… Um… The King directed me to bring a problem of some importance to you." He said fidgeting nervously, then continued on to say, "A scholar of great importance has gone missing on an expedition. I… My colleagues and I would appreciate it if you would find out what happened."

Looking at her work, then at the man, Alara sighed. Why now of all times? "Ok, I'll look into it… Give Talisa the details for now, I need to finish up here."

"I… Yes, of course, I shall seek out your retainer." He then skurried away like a frightened mouse.

Watching as he left Alara asked, "Am I that scary?"

Looking down at her hands she froze, then sighed, "Oh… right… Can you take care of the rest?"

Snickering Dis nodded, "Aye, I can. You should be more careful, if you keep making such an impression you'll be drowned in suiters."

Grumbling Alara pulled her dress back on and left to talk to Talisa.

* * *

To Alara's great dismay, it turned out that going somewhere wasn't as easy as calling a aircar. No, it took a whole day to get provisions and mounts. The only good thing about it was that when Alara had shown Talisa the gold she had it had gone from a week to simply a day.

The pack that had to be cared was made worse by the fact she needed to carry heatsinks for her guns. So in the end Alara had left the Phalanx behind, and only brought her Crusader. Hopefully she wouldn't need it.

Alara had also decided to leave Gestalt with Dis so that while she was gone the Geth Platform could be constructed and the rest of the Reaper Tech could be deconstructed.

* * *

It was the first time she had ridden a horse, and Alara quickly decided she didn't like it. They were uncomfortable, slow, and dreadful to ride.

"So… how long until we get there?" Alara called over to Talisa.

"A ten day's ride, then it will require another few days climbing the mountain. So about twelve or so days." The answer was definitely not what Alara wanted to hear.

* * *

Early evening the sixth day they were stopped by a man on the road. He was green.

"Ho travelers. This here be a toll road." The green man thing with a tusked underbite called out.

Before Alara could reply, Talisa laughed, "Really? But the Knights of the realm need not pay the Lords traveling tax."

The smile and good nature of the green man faltered, "Really? Well, why don't you get off that horse and come with me quietly… I would hate for one of my friends to have to…"

Even as he spoke, several other people stepped onto the road from around them. "Get rough with you. It would lower the price we could get for you."

_Slavers!_ She had been told of them, many times. Batarians usually but sometimes Humans, or other races would take the… trade. Alara had also been taught how to deal with them.

Crack!

The green mans head explodes, but she wasn't braced well and so Alara fell off the horse as it bolted. Even as she fell, she knew to protect herself.

Activating what little Biotic power she could scrape together, Alara created a field to absorb the impact and quickly sprang to her feet. Unfortunately her gun had fallen from her hands. There was precious little she could do, but all the same.

Drawing her blade, she summoned up her Biotics and created an annihilation field around it. Even as the headache began, she pulled more around her, wreathing herself in Biotic power then she released it.

As she slammed into the space just in front of one of the slavers, a burst of dark energy rippled out. But it was nowhere near enough to send him flying. Instead she stabbed the blade through his shield and into his heart, even as the pain in her head doubled, the doubled again. It was by far the most biotic power she had used at one time and she needed more.

As she began to reach for more she turned and launched her Biotic Charge at another slaver only for this one to side step and stab at her.

Barely twisting out of the way, and even then not going unscathed, Alara slammed her blade into the back of this slaver and rushed the next. No longer able to think clearly enough to charge.

This slaver was smarter or luckier than the others and blocked her blade just as the annihilation field died out. He then slammed the shield into Alaras head knocking her over.

Looking up, Alara closed her eyes. It was over. She could do nothing, she couldn't focus, she had no weapons, and he was bringing his sword down to pierce her heart.

Crack!

Opening her eyes Alara saw the slaver fall backwards with his head missing.

"Alara, are you alright?" Talisa cried as she hurried over.

Grabbing her head and her side where she had been cut, Alara whimpered, "Not so loud."

"What's wrong?" Talisa asked, this time quietly.

"My head… Ow, and… Ow… My side." Alara said as she tried to fight back the disorientation and pain.

Kneeling beside where Alara was sitting, Talisa put down the Crusader and held her hand over Alara, "Oh mother my my kind. Lady of the Wood, heal this champion. She has been wounded in serves to a righteous cause."

As Talisa praid, Alara felt warm energy pass into her causing her headache to recede and the pain in her side lessen and finally disappear. It was strange, but the feeling was not unwelcome.

Looking down at the wound, Alara was amazed to she it was gone, in fact it was as if it had never been… except where it had cut a hole in her armor. "I'm definitely going to need to add some armor plating to this armor."

"That would probably be best," Talisa agreed, "I… um… have to ask. I saw arrows stopped by some kind of shield? Why didn't it stop the sword?"

Sighing Alara said, "It's something my father loved to explain with a quote. 'The slow blade penetrates the shield.' It was used in a book… well it doesn't really matter. Thats pretty much who it is, the shield only stops things moving past a certain speed. Infact I had dialed them down a bit or they wouldn't have caught the arrows."

Standing Talisa nodded, "So something along the lines of an arrow shield?"

Standing herself Alara frowned, "I guess. Thats… Um… magic?"

Nodding Talisa made her way to one of the dead, "Yeah, more or less. But can't you do magic? Or was that some form of Psionics?"

As Talisa went about looting the dead, something Alara found distasteful but seemed like a natural thing here, she retrieved her blade and Crusader, "No. It's called Biotics."

"Never heard of it." Talisa said as she moved to the next body.

"It's common among my people." Alara said as she moved to try and find her horse.

To her great relief it was just around the bend in the road.

As she returned leading her horse, Talisa said, "Seems powerful, can you teach it?"

Shaking her head Alara said, "No, its something you're born with… And then you need an implant to use them well… I can't, I have to overtax myself just to use them, and the Biotic Charge was far beyond me. The fact that I collapsed proves that… and it leave me hungry."

Nodding, Talisa mounted up, "Then I'll make extra tonight."

* * *

Finally, finally they got off their horses, Alara was wearing the cloak she had been given by the dragon.

The village they were to leave their horses in was, just take a village. Alara had never seen a such a small settlement, there was maybe eighty people in total.

They didn't stay long, there was no reason to, only staying for a night before leaving in the morning.

The trek up the mountain, was far easier and more enjoyable to Alara, though it seemed Talisa, in her heavy chainmail, had problems.

As they neared the cave Alara was overcome with a feeling of… awe. It was something she had never known, and could not put to words, but it was there.

"Um… Do you feel that?" Alara asked as she tried to put word to what she felt.

"Yes… It feels like the tomb of a sleeping god." Talisa said with a deep frown. "We must be careful."

To her disappointment the cave was shallow, with no way to go deeper. Still something pulled at her. So she walked to the middle of the cave and without knowing why declared, "Wake; Oh Goddess of my Heart; Bringer of War, Justice, Blood. Your Justicar has Returned."

As she finished, Alara realized what she had said and was about to say something when the ground disappeared underneath her.

"Wha-Aaaaaaaaaaaah?"

* * *

"Ow…" It was the first thing to occur to her, and was definitely an apt description of how she felt.

The fall had been short but at least four stories, with what biotic she could call forth it was a hard landing, but survivable. Though it did make her blackout when she hit.

It was dark where ever she was, but… Activating the flashlight on her Omni-Tool Alara found that it was a cylindrical stone chamber with only one other thing in it besides her and the doorway out.

It was a body, pretty decomposed, grimacing Alara moved over to it and checked for anything that may identify the body.

What she found was a journal. Not knowing the name of the person she was looking for, Alara picked up the journal and took it with her as she stepped through the doorway.

The hallway beyond was just as dark but Alara could make out a faint light, so following it she turned a corner, went down another hallway and came out in a giant cathedral great murals carved into the walls. Moving to the closest wall she studied the image.

It was of a great war bloody and vicious; on one side was depicted a great shining armor clad human leading a vast army of humans, a strange skeleton entity commanding vast power, and a five headed dragon with each head being a different color. The other side was led by a ten tailed person with fox ears, she was small but vicious. Her allies were varied but vastly out numbered.

The next mural was a scene of slaughter, the fox eared girl and her meager army were carving a deep swath into the enemy. But the mass of numbers could be felt even in the still image.

Moving on, Alara found herself looking at the defeat of the ten tailed girl and her forces, overcome and out matched.

Looking around the room further Alara found herself drawn to the alter. As she approached she found there was a cut in the center of it. No a groove. On the side of the altar Alara found a scene depicted of someone sliding a blade into the groove, and the blade resembled hers a bit too much for her comfort.

After an extensive search presented no new options, Alara bowed to the inevitable and drew her blade. It wasn't what she wanted, but with no way out and only a limited supply of food she, sighed and slid the blade into the altar.

As the hilt of the blade touch the altar, it was welcomed with a soft click, and glowing gold lines covered the altar and flowed along the floor towards the closets wall. When they reached it they outlined a door and the stone in the outline evaporated.

Unable to control her curiosity, Alara reached out and touched one of the golden lines. It was a warm pulsing feeling that calmed her and made her feel at peace.

Reluctantly, Alara pulled her hand away and reached out for her blade. It slid from the stone with no effort, but the blade now glowed with the same golden brilliance of the lines.

Deciding to worry about this later, she slid it back into its sheath, and quickly moved through the doorway and into a short hall, even as the golden lines began to fade.

The hall ended in a small room filled with a baleful white light that caused her pain to even be near. However she found herself moving into it when she heard a soft pained whimper.

In the middle of the room on a raised platform was a girl with blood red fox ears and nine and a half blood red tails, even as Alara moved closer she recognized her as the girl from the murals.

She was chained to the platform by thin silver chains that glowed with a sickly black radiance, even as she writhed in pain.

Squinting her eyes, Alara looked around to try and find the source of the light. It took her a bit but she eventually found it in the ceiling, a large crystal.

Scanning the walls, she found a puzzle looking thing and immediately, almost intuitively saw the discordance in it.

Moving over to it, she started moving pieced until it was aligned properly. When it was the glow from the crystal stopped, submerging the room in absolute blackness.

Activating her Omni-Tool's flashlight again, Alara survade the room. The girl was no longer in pain, but the chains held her down, otherwise it was the same.

Stepping over the the girl, she checked her vitals before trying to get the chains off. When she couldn't pull them off she activated her Omni-Blade and struck one of them with it. when that failed, Alara pulled out her blade to attempt to pry a link open.

However, the moment the blade's light touched the chains, they began to turn to dust. Seeing this, she pulled the girl off the platform, and checked for injuries.

"Nuh," It was faint, quiet, but definitely came from the girl.

As Alara bent over to pick up the girl, she lifted her head, reached out a hand and whispered, "Exu'daus." One moment they were on the floor of the dark room, then they were in the cave once more.

"Alara, you're alright. What happened?" Talisa asked.

The sudden change and bombardment of questions left Alara confused and disorientated, and by the time she was able to get her bearings, she was wrapped in Talisa's arms.

"I…" Alara began, but was interrupted by the sound of an almost hissing speech.

Turning to face it, Alara found herself looking at a blue scaled lizard… thing. in its hand it halt a sword made of bone. which it hefted as it stalked in heading towards the girl.

Even as Alara pushed away from Talisa, the fox girl began to scramble to put her between the lizard and herself.

Hand coming up over her shoulder, Alara grabbed her Crusader and fired it at the thing, and missed.

It wasn't more than a few yards away and yet, the her shot at center mass, didn't hit. Instead the lizard was now standing to the side as if it had somehow sidestepped the round.

Gritting her teeth, Alara called up all the Biotic energy she had and unleashed a debilitating migraine on herself, and a singularity on the lizard... man… THING.

Even as it lifted into the air, she collapsed to the ground grasping her head, and yet even as she fell, even as her pain debilitated her, Talisa acted with the surety of steel Alara had become used to in her servant, sister, guardian figure.

The strike was simple a slash and stab, but it was perfect. The diamond edged titanium carbide blade sweeping across its stomach, then piercing its heart. Even as it died from the wounds the singularity collapsed slamming it to the ground with bone cracking force.

Kicking it, Talisa asked, "A Godslayer? what is one of those doing here…" Trailing off she turned to look at the fox girl, then froze, eyes going big. "Nine and a half tails… We need to leave now, they always hunt in packs."

Trying to stand, Alara failed, she couldn't even see straight the pain was so bad. She had over reached her limits, even as she tasted the blood on her lips she knew it was true. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't focus, she couldn't see anything but blurs, getting worse by the second.

* * *

"Shh, its ok my child, my Justicar. You shall be the Dawn Renewed, my hand in the coming centuries, but for now. Rest, sleep, and recover."

* * *

Consciousness returned to her slowly to the sound of creaking wagon wheels. She wasn't tired, so much as… numb, but even as she put thought to this, feeling began to return to her.

Opening her eyes, Alara found she was looking up at the roof of a wagon. It was a brown canvas, but even as she thought this she began to feel someone snuggle there head into her side.

Looking down, Alara found the fox girl had her arms wrapped around her and was sleeping soundly.

"Oh, good. Your finally awake."

Looking to her other side she found Talisa was sitting with her back against the side of the wagon.

"Yes… what happened?" Alara asked quietly.

Frowning, Talisa asked, "Do you mean with the stunt you pulled? The one that killed you? Or after the godling there brought you back?"

Alara opened her mouth to speak, then stopped, she had died? She really had over reached what she could handle with the singularity, even powerful adepts had trouble with it sometimes… and she just forced power out until it worked… How _stupid_ could she be to think she would survive something like that without an implant. But… 'brought back…' "Brought Back?"

"Yes, as in resurrected." Talisa said handing over a polished piece of metal, "And thats not all."

Looking into the mirror, Alara was shocked at what she saw. Her beautiful brown eyes, they were now the color of freshly spilled human blood, but as shocking as that was, it was nothing to the other change. She now had the markings some of her kind had, and others would get tattooed on. But they glowed a with a golden light, faint, but visible.

Reaching up, she touched the one that was a line starting on the lip and going down the middle of her chin. It was warm, like the first rays of the sun in spring. A feeling of life and renewal.

"You know, my people have an old proverb; Hero's are doomed by the people for the hope they bring, but the chosen are doomed by the gods to bring hope to all. I don't know what you did but she's been calling you her 'Justicar' for the last eight days." As Talisa said this Alara's head began to spin.

_Justicar? She calls me Justicar?_ It was something she just couldn't wrap her mind around, she had not sworn to follow the Code. So… unless it was something to do with her being a… _Oh Goddess…_ And the very irony of that thought left her further speechless.

* * *

After an hour maybe, of quiet contemplation, Alara asked, "The journal I found… um… where is it?"

Quietly, Talisa nodded at one of the bags, in the corner. "It was the journal of the man we were seeking… he's dead then?"

"Yes…"

"Pity… When we return, I would like to start training you to fight, and to use your powers better, maybe we can find a way to make it easier to use them." Talisa said as she reached for a bag.

They ate a light meal of dried meat and bread. But it helped Alara's stomach greatly, and soon she was drifting back to sleep worrying what her new title of Justicar would mean.

* * *

They were the Ascended, what the mortals of this cycle called the Reapers. It was a fitting name, far more accurate to the thoughts of Tyrant. But Tyrant wasn't like other… Reapers, yes it would use that name for its kind, it was the collected minds and DNA of a race, just like the other Reapers, yes. But it was far more… brutal it mused.

The race housed in its form were called the 'Ilugatumi', Cunning, Brutal, Vicious. They were the masters of their cycle, a military society that had been strong enough to actually give the Reapers pause, and the fact they were somehow immune to indoctrination had made it harder. But even then, the Reapers had won.

And so, the dilemma Tyrant faced now was one it had never expected. It could not contact the others, it had no star charts for this… galaxy? No, this was not another galaxy, there would be echoes of the reapers for it to follow.

As it sat in orbit of the planet, Tyrant began studying the records of the event that had happened before it found itself here.

After only a day, it had come to the conclusion it had fallen through a hole in space-time, and somehow ended up in another dimension, and an Asari had ended up here too.

Tyrants first attempt to subjugate the primitive humans had… failed.

There were variables that could not have been accounted for, it had been forced to flee from MORTALS! No, this would not do. But first, first Tyrant would need an army, and a place to make repairs.

Scanning the planet, Tyrant found many potentially useful… primitives, but a green skinned race that indoctrinated agents had called Orcs would do nicely.

Drifting down to the planet in the dead of night Tyrant lived up to its name. Brutally subjugating the Orcs, and drifting away.

It would find a suitable planet, maybe a large asteroid. Then it would shape them into weapons. It would probably take years, but it was… The Reaper, Tyrant. It was eternal.

* * *

Hey, so here's Chapter 4. Hope you guys like it.

Please Review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

Once they returned to the Griphen Watch, Alara was told Rodrick wished to speak with her. And so, before she could even clean off the grime of the road she was whisked away to the castle.

Following the Royal Messenger, she was led to the same study, or maybe war room was a better name for it, that she had first met Rodrick in.

"Ah, good… I am sorry to make you come here as soon as you returned, but I have a mission for you to take care of. The artifact that was stolen, it is called the 'Heart of Sunderkin,'and it must be retrieved."

Blinking, Alara asked, "But… why me? You must have better accomplished people you can send."

Sighing a look of extreme weariness came over Rodrick, "That maybe so… but we face potential war on several borders, not to mention the need to prepare, and plan for the Reaper. I don't know when it will return, but until it does, we shall prepare as if it shall return tomorrow and scorch our lands. That and Gestalt has been kind enough to give me… what did he call it? Ah, an Omni-Tool, so that I can remain in communication with you."

"Then Gestalt has completed his body?" Alara asked.

Nodding Rodrick replied, "Yes, and he has been a great boon to planning defences, and finding weaknesses in our walls. Though he has returned to the Stonehammer compound to work on… _something_. Also, I instructed Myrdn to make you something, you should pick it up before you leave the castle. I have already given Gestalt the information about where to start searching."

Nodding, Alara turned to leave when someone rushed in, already saying, "Lord, the Fey Lords of the Hallows wish to speak with you."

* * *

Pondering what her father had told her about the Fey of human folklore, Alara made her way to Myrdn's workshop. Just outside the door she found a small group of masons going through the long and arduous process of replacing a touch bracket. But what really caught her attention was what they were replacing it with. A crystal, it gave off a light.

Opening the door She entered to find the room bustling with people.

"Ah, Alara, you've arrived." Myrdn called from across the room.

Nodding she began making her way over to him, it wasn't easy but eventually she did.

"I was told you had something for me?" Alara asked as he nodded.

"That I do, Rodrick wished for me to personally prepare several items for you." Reaching out to a shelf he picked up a ring, "This is your signet of knighthood, proof you are a Knight of the Realm. It has been enchanted with a Mind Blank, and also allows you to speak any languages."

Reaching under the workbench, Myrdn then pulled out a box, "There are ten rings in here, they are all enchanted with a Mind Shield. Give them to any arms-men you may recruit."

Taking the box, Alara nodded, "I… Thank you."

"Not at all." Myrdn said as she went back to working on… something, what Alara could make out was a lot of equations, and other things she had no way to interpret.

* * *

Returning to the Stonehammer compound, Alara found that there was an M35-Mako in the courtyard. But on closer inspection she started to see differences, the most prevalent was that it was bigger, half again the size of a Mako, it also had eight wheels.

"Arkvel-Dame. You have returned."

Turning, Alara found Gestalt standing near one of the forges observing as dwarves hammered out some great blade.

"Gestalt, what is this?" Alara asked gesturing at the vehicle.

"We deemed appropriate transport would be needed, but did not have enough Element Zero for a sufficient shuttle. We have insured enough remains for an Omni-Forge, but the rest was used up on the Armored Logistical Vehicle, or ALV. We have integrated the portable Omni-Forge into it." Gestalt said without turning.

"...Okay… Where are we-" Alara didn't get to get anymore out as she was interrupted.

"Justicar!"

Alara managed to turn just in time to be tackled to the ground, as the fox girl slammed into her with a great hug.

Wheezing, Alara asked, "You… You're alright?"

Snuggling into her mostly nonexistent chest the girl nodded, "Of course Justicar."

"Query: Why do you call Arkvel-Dame, Justicar? She is not part of the Asari Justicar Order." Gestalt asked never taking its eye off the smith.

"Because, she is not _a_ Justicar, she is _my_ Justicar. Heir descendant of the Arkvel bloodline. Servants of my will." she she said this so innocently, and with such calm that no one realized what she had said, that is until a few seconds afterwards the smiths hammer missed its mark as he turned to look at her.

"Aye, and who be yeh to claim a Knight of Albion as bein' yours?"

Suddenly becoming melancholy the girl stopped, and stepped back. Looking up at the sky she asked, "Has it really been so long that I would be forgotten? That the Justicars of War would fade from memory?"

"No, not completely Chishio, the servants of Neskara still remember." Talisa said as she walked from the main building.

Turning her head to look at Talisa, Chishio asked, "Really? So the Handmaiden of the Wood still preserves?"

"She is the Lady now." Talisa said, nodding.

Wrapping her arms around Alara, Chishio said, "Well she can't have my Justicar." It was such a sudden act of childness that Alara had no idea of how to react to it.

By this point Gestalt had turned to watch the unfolding events.

"Neskara does not seek to claim your champion, but she will not turn from one who hunts the abhorant." Talisa said as she came to a stop a few feet away.

"What abhorant?" Chishio asked in a surprisingly stern voice.

"You're a God, look around. You will see its traces." Talisa said.

As Chishio began to look around, Alara asked, "Do you mean the Reaper… Tyrant?"

Alara could feel it, a strange feeling. As she said that, she began to feel a fire kindle in herself, deep in her very core.

Cocking her head Chishio asked, "Tyrant… I see now. It is not to return for a long time… but when it does… death…" Suddenly Chishio began to hug Alara tighter, "My Justicar, there is much to be done… I… I must stay here, but you… you must go to Sevaelia. Retrieve the Heart of Sunderkin; the Tyrant God must not be revived."

Suddenly Chishio disappeared between one moment and the next.

"What… What just happened?" Alara asked as she looked around.

"You have been given direct guidance from the divine." Talisa said, "I shall see about gathering supplies, you can take the time and rest."

As she left Alara turned to Gestalt, "I have a project for you," she paused looking down at her armor, "I need better armor, and I would like you to create an appropriate set for Talisa."

"We will need additional Element Zero."

Nodding, Alara replied, "You can use the suit I'm wearing, the other suit of armor I have, and the SMG. Also, please start looking for options we can use to replace the heatsinks, especially if its more efficient."

"Understood."

Sighing Alara made her way to the ALV and went inside. It took her a few minutes but eventually she found a she found the controls for the Omni-Forge, and began making some clothes from designers stored in her Omni-Tool.

Making sure the door was closed she changed into them. The top was a loose shirt like thing, maybe more of a shawl, it clasped together at the neck but other then that it hung loose with billowy sleeves. Next she slipped into panties, then a long skirt with a slit up to her hip on the left side. Once those were on she slipped into a pair of raised heels that added three inches to her height. It was one of her favorite outfits, and brought some measure of comfort in the familiar.

Leaving the N7 Shadow armor folded by the Omni-Forge, Alara left the ALV. As she made her way towards the main building, she secured her blade and Crusader on a set of belts.

When she reached her room Alara pulled out the other set of armor and the SMG. Placing them on a shelf by the door, she then began to clear the center of the room.

It had been too long, she had been neglecting the meditations she had been taught for three years. Back on Thessia, when she was living a peaceful life, it hadn't been a problem. After all there wasn't really a need for her to have control over her biotics, not while she was still in school. But now, well she was now on a planet where she would have to fight, and her Biotics were her edge, what she would need to overcome obstacles.

Now out of her platform heels, and sitting cross legged on the floor, Alara closed her eyes and began to concentrate her power into a sphere in between her hands.

Biotic was never used without an amp these days, but long ago they once were. Without an amp herself, Alara would have to grow her talents to an extreme level. To master them to perfect them, and to learn what the ancient Asari knew about doing so.

With no one to ask, and no way to find out. Alara was stuck doing it the hard way.

* * *

Hearing footsteps in the hall, Alara released her grasp on her power. As it faded, she opened her eyes and tried to remember how long she had been meditating. She should have been tired from maintaining her powers but it was as if she had been sleeping.

There was a knocking, then, "Alara, are you there?" It was Talisa.

"Yeah," Standing, Alara began to stretch. As the door opened, she noticed the armor and SMG were gone.

"I brought you some dinner…" Talisa said, as she entered and placed a tray on the table. "...Um… What are you wearing?"

"I made one of my favorite outfits… Why? Is there something wrong with it?" Alara asked as she sat down at the table, then she paused and opened the box she had felt there.

Grabbing one of the rings there she pulled it out and gave it to Talisa. "It will protect you from indoctrination."

Nodding, Talisa slipped it on saying, "Thank you."

* * *

Waking the next morning, Alara sat up and began to stretch. As she looked around the room she found that there was a set of armor sitting on the self by the door. Getting up she walked over to it to take a look.

The armor was made of a strange silver metallic material, light but sturdy. While the skinsuit was a black metallic mesh with a purple tint to it. Picking it up, Alara moved it over near the bath and sat down to eat.

An hour later, Alara stood in her new armor. It was of human design, N7, probably from Natasha's OSD. Activating her Omni-Tool, she looked over the specs. It had far stronger shields then what she had had before, as well as far better armor.

Nodding, Alara deactivated the tool, the secured her blade and Crusader. Securing a pouch of Thermal Clips to her thigh.

*Knock* *Knock*

"Alara, are you awake?"

"Yes, come in Talisa." Alara said as she turned towards the door.

Talisa came in carrying a bundle and wearing a loose brown dress. "I… um, Gestalt said you told him to make me this armor?"

"Yes, it should be better than what you had."

Looking down at it she nodded, "Yeah, I guess… though I'll have to ask about integrating Chainmail."

"Um… Ok, here, let me show you how to get it on." Alara said as she moved to do so.

It didn't take too long to teach Talisa how to put on her new armor though the tail made it a little hard, but they eventually got it.

"This is amazingly light, what is it made of?" Talisa asked as she moved around in the armor a bit.

Smiling, Alara said, "Oh, it's the Eezo, it makes the armor lighter as well as doing several other things. You should probably talk to Gestalt… Um… When do we leave?"

Flexing her right hand, Talisa nodded, "Right, we leave tomorrow, the supplies will be here tonight. I assume that thing in the courtyard is some kind of truck?"

Blinking, Alara nodded, "Yes… How?"

"Oh, I've seen a few."

That was something she would need to talk with Gestalt about… "Right, we should be able to fit all the Thermal Clips in it." Alara said, gesturing at the duffle, then remembering, "Also the gold… can you do something… I don't want to run out, but I'm not sure what can be done to insure I have an income."

Smiling, Talisa nodded, "Yes, that would be for best. I'll take care of it."

"Thank you, Talisa… I don't know what I would do without you."

* * *

Walking down to the courtyard Alara ran into Dis.

"Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you."

"What do you need, Dis?" Alara asked as they walked down stair to the ground floor.

"I want to come with you." Dis asked.

Alara stopped halfway down the stairs and turned to her, "Are you sure? It will be dangerous."

"Yes."

"Then, I don't mind… but I'll need to give you something so you can't be indoctrinated," Alara agreed.

"I'll get my things ready." Dis said as she ran off.

Sighing, Alara continued down the stairs and into the courtyard. Moving behind the building she went to the training grounds and spent the next few hours trying to get used to blade work in her new armor.

* * *

The dining hall was mostly empty with only a few dwarves and some food laid out for lunch. Getting a plate Alara got some food, and sat at a table while she ate.

It was a strange feeling, fighting in her new armor. It should have been hard, but instead it had only taken a few minutes to adapt to it… she couldn't help but worry. She had always been a fast learner when it came to things of war… but. This was new.

When she finished, Alara returned to her room for further meditation. It was obvious she wouldn't gain much from practicing alone, and needed to meditate to have better control of her power.

Alara woke early the next day to the smell of sweet bread. Stretching she stood and made her way over to the table on it was a tray of food, and a note.

Picking it up, she looked at it and was relieved to find it was just Human english. _Eat quickly, we leave at dawn. _Sighing, Alara made her way to the bath.

She would have to bathe quickly, and eat. It would be dawn soon.

After strapping on her blade, Alara reached out and took her cloak. It was cold out, and she felt it was appropriate to wear it even if her armor kept her from feeling the chill bite.

Walking down to the ALV, she was surprised to see a great many of the Dwarves there to see them off. But with one of their own leaving it made sense.

As she climbed into the back of the ALV she found Dis sitting on one of the benches in a heavy full plate armor with a hammer and huge shield. There were also some crates and casks secured to the floor.

Sitting down, Alara waited patiently for the journey to begin.

* * *

Sorry, this one ended up so short, but I couldn't really draw it out to my usual 8~10 pages.

Please review.


End file.
